


Silent Whispers

by safarikalamari



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Renfri is searching and meets a sorceress who may hold the key
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Silent Whispers

Renfri has been travelling for many days now. 

She’s heard tales of a sorceress, one who will grant any wish for a price. Dark hair, violet eyes, she stands out, her presence known to all the moment she settles somewhere new. 

Renfri can only hope her wish can be granted. It’s not something as simple as a cough or the need for money. It’s deeper than that. Personal. The sorceress is Renfri’s last hope before she spirals further into the darkness that consumes her. 

When Renfri finally reaches the village, she is not surprised to see the long line outside of the sorceress’s lodgings. She doesn’t expect anything less. After stabling her horse, she joins the line, picking at her fingernails with a dagger, glaring at anyone who gets too close. 

Patience is not her strongest suit and Renfri begins to fidget as the line just seems to grow. A part of her wants to give up on this silly charade now, forget about the whole thing. She’s survived this long without help and surely she’ll continue to do so. 

Then, the door is opened and she is ushered inside. Renfri stumbles over to the table, her mouth unable to form any words as the sorceress stares at her expectantly. 

The sorceress is beautiful. Not just in looks, but her presence, the way she holds herself demands respect, demands accolades and Renfri is willing to give her that and more. 

“What do you want?” the sorceress asks, a hint of impatience trailing on her words. 

Renfri blinks. She’s not sure anymore. Looking at the sorceress, she can’t remember why she’s here, what she wanted in the first place. Forcing herself to breathe, Renfri reels back her frantic mind and starts slowly. 

“Happiness.”

The sorceress tilts her head, her eyebrows furrowing a little. “Happiness in what?”

“Everything I suppose,” Renfri answers honestly. 

Her life has been one downfall after another. To say that there are brighter days ahead of her is laughable at the very least. Renfri knows she’s cursed, but there is still a glimmer of hope that she still has a chance in this life. 

The sorceress raises her brows, lets out a small breath before she leans a little closer to Renfri. 

“I don’t quite have the potion for that, so I’ll proposition you with this,” she begins. 

Renfri holds her breath ready for the softened rejection. 

“I’ll suggest some things for you to try and you come back to me, tell me how they make you feel,” the sorceress begins to write a list. “If you feel something other than sadness, anger, while performing these tasks, then we may find a way to your happiness.”

When the parchment is handed to her, Renfri takes it in hand, her gaze snapping between the written words and the woman in front of her. 

“That’s it?” she frowns. “No payment?”

The sorceress nods her head once. “Not yet.” There is a hint of falseness behind her eyes, but Renfri is too tired to argue about it. 

With a sigh, she rolls up the parchment, mumbles a small thanks, and heads back out into the village streets. 

Her time feels wasted, this whole quest silly. Filled with doubt, Renfri unfurls the parchment and reads through the list. The tasks are mundane, something for everyday life, yet at the same time, Renfri wants to do them all. Perhaps there is magic in the parchment or if she does as the sorceress says, she’ll get a spell in return. 

Whatever it is, there is an eagerness growing within Renfri and she taps the first task with her finger, ready to see what path she is headed to next. 

As the days pass, Renfri’s life is filled with highs and lows. She loves helping the stablehand with the horses, but baking is too tedious and careful for her liking. After her days are finished, she falls into a deep slumber and when sleep eludes her, all Renfri can see is the sorceress. 

She never did get her name. 

Sitting up in her bed, Renfri changes, uncaring of the hour as she heads into the dark streets. She doesn’t know how she remembers the way. It’s as if there is a beacon and Renfri finds herself at the sorceress’ door, hand curled into a fist as she knocks. 

There is muffled swearing behind the door, a candle being lit before the frazzled sorceress greets her. Or rather, scowls at her. 

“What the hell do you want?” the sorceress snaps. “Do you know what time it is?”

Renfri shakes her head, her question dying on her lips. She really should have thought this through. 

“Well, since I’m up now,” the sorceress opens the door to allow Renfri in but a frown has plastered itself onto her face. 

With the flick of her hand, the sorceress lights the candles in the main room, painting it in a soft orange glow. There is a mumble followed by a spark as the fireplace comes to life, a kettle already sitting above the flames. 

Renfri sits down at the table, fidgeting, as the sorceress sets the table, two cups with saucers and matching plates holding a few cakes each. 

“What’s troubling you?” the sorceress asks as she watches the fire. 

Blinking, Renfri tries to think of something else to say. Her original question now seems silly. 

“I want the truth,” the sorceress adds. “Even if it is inconvenient.”

A small sigh leaves Renfri and she distracts herself with the grain of the wooden table, tracing the lines. “I don’t know your name.”

“Really?” the sorceress’ voice pitches in surprise and Renfri dares to glance up. “Thought at least one person in this backwater town would have complained about me by now.”

Renfri shakes her head. “They don’t complain. They don’t say much of anything.”

“Probably why I stay here,” the sorceress comments with just a hint of a smirk. “Well, my name is Yennefer.”

The name repeats in Renfri’s head, all other thoughts disappearing. It’s beautiful, alluring, just like the woman in front of her. From her pointed stare to her intimidating demeanor, Renfri can’t choose just one thing to focus on. 

“And your name?” Yennefer asks just as the kettle starts to whistle. 

In swift movements, Yennefer has made them both fragrant cups of tea and settles back down in her spot with an expectant look. 

Having snuck a piece of cake, Renfri is now forced to swallow quickly or talk around a mouthful of food. Unfortunately, her mind and body work against each other and she ends up mumbling something that isn’t even close to her own name. 

Yennefer raises an amused eyebrow but waits as Renfri collects herself. 

“It’s Renfri,” she manages at last. 

“Renfri,” Yennefer repeats. “I do like names that begin with the letter R. Tell me, how is that list of yours coming along? Find your happiness?”

It’s an honor that Yennefer remembers her and Renfri straightens up, jumping into every little detail. Perhaps Yennefer doesn’t need to know the dirty secrets, but Renfri can’t help herself. 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been talking for before she catches her breath. Yennefer has been listening so intently, Renfri thinks she could go on for many hours more. However, sleep has finally blessed itself onto her and her eyes grow tired. 

“It’s a bit of a walk back to the inn. Stay the night,” Yennefer offers and really, who is Renfri to refuse?

Yennefer leads her to a chaise lounge that is more than comfortable and Renfri falls asleep the moment she lays her head down. 

When the mid-morning sun wakes her the next day, Renfri takes her time getting up. From her spot she can see Yennefer float about her kitchen, mixing a cauldron, setting pots on top of the fireplace. The sunlight bounces off her hair, painting her in an ethereal glow, such a stark contrast to her dark clothing. 

“Good morning,” Yennefer catches her staring and Renfri ducks her head. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Renfri is surprised that Yennefer is such a late sleeper, but then again, she did wake Yennefer up in the middle of the night. Gingerly, she makes her way over to the table, so unfamiliar in the light of day. 

Before her, a plate filled with eggs, toast, and so many other delicacies is set in her spot. For a moment, Renfri is overwhelmed but once Yennefer begins to eat, Renfri starts as well, careful to not dive in like a starved animal. She had been a princess once after all. Some table manners would never truly die. 

The breakfast is silent, but comfortable, Renfri complimenting Yennefer on the meal once they are both finished. 

“When one lives alone, you learn how to make something substantial,” Yennefer easily evades the compliment and takes a sip from her tea. 

“I could help,” Renfri speaks without thinking. Heat rises to her cheeks and she silently curses her brashness. 

“Help with cooking or me living alone?” 

Renfri furrows her brows, studies Yennefer with a slight air of distrust. There is teasing in her voice, that much Renfri can pick up. It’s the sincerity that bothers her. 

“I suppose both,” Renfri finds her voice as she purses her lips. 

There is a small, breathy laugh as Yennefer sets her cup down. “Do you see yourself living in this village?”

It’s an honest question, one that makes Renfri think over the past few weeks. It had only been a short time of course, but here, Renfri is free to be herself, to make her own decisions. There is no past following her and if it ever does catch up, she has a sorceress who can help. 

A sorceress that Renfri can’t pull herself away from. Not that she would dare to. 

“I think I’ve found my place. Here and with you,” Renfri speaks slow, as if she needs to confirm all that hides in her heart. 

It’s now Yennefer’s turn to blush and Renfri can’t help the bit of pride she feels at turning the tables. 

“We should get to know each other better then,” Yennefer nods. She clears her throat, shoots up from her seat as if she needs to do the dishes right then and there. 

Of course, Renfri is not going to let her escape so easily and she joins Yennefer at the washing basin. As she hands plates and silverware to Yennefer, their hands graze and there is a pause before the work starts up again. 

Maybe it’s Renfri’s imagination, but she’s sure Yennefer has shuffled closer to her, the two falling into an easy pattern of washing and drying dishes. 

It might be simple, it might be the calm before the storm, but Renfri won’t run. For once in her life, she is beginning to understand what it means to be surrounded by joy, love that isn’t to be used against her. 

And to think, happiness was in front of her the whole time, hidden under those violet eyes of mystery and promise.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more ship ideas involving renfri cause she deserves better
> 
> [Tingle](http://fromkaermorhentolettenhove.tumblr.com)


End file.
